Expiration Date
by Jazzy776
Summary: Sequel to Being in Love: Fang's Expiration Date...well that is selfexplanatory. Faxness R
1. Proposal

**This is the sequel of Being in Love so here's a summary of what happened. Basically Max gets over powered by jealousy so her and Fang fight. She snaps out of it but then she sees an expiration date on the back of Fang's neck.**

**This is my second fanfic so I hope its better then my first because my first wasn't very good!**

**Anyways Enjoy!**

**Fang's Lover**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. The only thing I own is the extra characters. James Patterson owns Maximum Ride!**

Chapter 1 Max's POV

This cannot be happening. Fang can di…I can't even say it! This has to be a mistake.

I looked at the Flock. They all fell straight to sleep when we found a place to camp. I didn't tell any of them about the expiration date not even Fang even though he was trying to figure out my expression. I mean how could I tell them? They just got over what happened to me.

I shuddered. Man, these last few weeks have been painful. Never ever will I be the same. I killed people. They may have been guilty and deserve what happened to them but I am not a killer so I do wish I could go back in time and stop myself from doing all that horrible stuff.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps from behind me. I tensed up until they put their arms around me and I found out it was just Fang. We just sat there in silence for what seemed like forever but only were about a few minutes. Finally I spoke up and broke the silence. "Fang?" He looked down at me. His way of showing me to continue. "I'm so sorry."

He remained silent for a little while longer. He took a deep breath and I knew he was going to speak the longest speech I will ever here him have so I listened closely. When he spoke I could here in his voice nothing but worry, happiness, and love.** (A.N.: ok this may be a little cheesy but here goes nothing.)** "Max you should know by now that I will never that I could never stop loving you. No matter what obstacles may come at us nothing will ever come between us. I guess I can see why you may have believed that other clone Fang but if it ever happens again well don't believe anything he says. Especially if he says that what we have is just "puppy love". What we have together is more then puppy love. I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you, Max, anyways have and ANYWAYS will."

I stared into his dark eyes and knew that he is telling the truth. Then I smiled and said, "Did you know that was the longest speech you have ever said? It was cute." I added to tease him.

"Did you just say my confession to you was cute?"

"Yes I did." Then I decided I should tell him about the expiration date on the back of his neck. "Um…Fang, there is something you should know."

"What?"

"On the back of your neck. There's…a well…yourexpirationdateisonthebackofyourneck." I said in one breath.

"Oh. Is that why you had the strange expression on you face?" I nodded. " I didn't think this day would come so soon."

Then I started crying. Fang pulled me closer to his chest and held me tight. "I don't...want you to die. Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me." I mumbled over and over again.

"I won't leave you Max. It will take a lot more then an expiration date to split us up. We'll figure a way out of this don't worry."

I looked at him. "You really think so?"

"Max...I know so." Then he leaned down and kissed me. I enjoyed the feeling of his lips on mine and I almost forgot about him dieing and stopped crying. Almost. When we broke apart to breath Fang slid me off of him and stood up. Then he went over to his backpack and got something out of it. He came back and sat down next to me. "Hold out your left hand." I did as he said and he slipped a ring on my wedding finger. "Max I promise that I will be alive until we die of old age. We will figure a way out but until then I love you." I held my breath because I think I knew where this was going. "Maximum Ride will you marry me?"

Oh my god. Ladies and Gentleman did Fang, Mr. Silent, just ask me to marry him? I felt my heart jump in my chest. I started crying again. "I love you too Fang. Of course I will marry you." I swear I saw his eyes light up when I said this.

He grabbed me and stood up bring me up with him. He took me out of the cave into the forest. He pushed me up against the tree and started kissing me intensely. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. Soon I started to get light-headed and we reluctantly broke apart for air. "Fang maybe…maybe Jeb knows how to stop the you from dieing. I know he was one of the ones who made this happen and I do hate him but he is my father and it seems like he really does care for me. Maybe he can help."

"Whatever you think."

"Kay. We'll leave tomorrow. Now kiss me." And he did. I was overwhelmed with joy until I heard the last person I wanted to hear or see.

"Ahhh isn't that cute." Jessica was back.

**Okay so I know it's kinda short and cheesy but I felt like doing it that way. I won't be able to update for a week but I hope you like the first chapter. Review please!**

**Peace Out!**

**Fang's Lover**


	2. I know sorry don't hate me please! AN

**A.N. I know you all hate these but I just wanted to say I probably wont be able to write for another 2 weeks. My birthday is Friday so I've been planning all week and then I'm going to my dad's so I won't be about to get online and update! **

**Sorry!**

**Fang's Lover**


	3. Jessica is Backwith a deal

**A.N. Okay I know it took me forever to update but I've been super busy. So anyways here's the chapter you all have been waiting for. Hope you like it! Oh and I'm going to be changing my penname from Fang's Lover to Jazzy776 when I get a change. So…. yeah.**

**Read and Review. **

**Chapter 2 Fang's POV**

"Jessica" I hissed. My sister is back. Not good. I felt Max move closer to Jessica.

"You have n right to be here. You've already caused enough trouble." Max growled. I wrapped my arm around her waist protectively.

"But that's what I'm here for. To cause more trouble. And lets not forget, Max, you've caused a lot of trouble yourself. Destroying buildings, disobeying, KILLING people." She emphasized the word "killing".

I saw that Max was trying to control her emotions but her mask was breaking. I pulled her closer. "Get out of here Jessica."

"Why don't you go ahead and make me." Max got in a fighting position but I held her tightly.

"Max no that's exactly what she wants you to do. Don't fall for her tricks." I whispered to her to make sure Jessica didn't hear but she did anyways.

"Yes Max. Do what your boy…I mean _fiancée _tells you to do. Max your getting soft. Soon you won't be leader Fang will take your spot. Then the Flock will have no need for you anymore so they will just leave you one night all by yourself. Then what will you do?"

Max got ready to pounce. "No." I whispered yelled. **(Is that possible to whisper and yell at the same time?) **

"Max come and get me." Max threw my arm off of her waist and launched at Jessica. "Get her!" Jessica shouted. All of a sudden a dozen erasers and a dozen Flyboys came around us. They grabbed a hold of Max and me. And the ones left over got the Flock. They pulled the flock to where we were standing. The younger kids gave me anxious looks but I just shook my head.

Jessica walked over to me and turned my head sharply. "So the rumors are true. Fang has gotten his expiration date. This is going to be fun." She turned back to Max, who was struggling but had no chance of escaping. "Now Max. You love bird boy of there don't you?" Max looked into my eyes and nodded without looking a way from me. "Good and you'd do anything to save him right?" Max eyes filled with tears and nodded again. "You can."

Max looked away from me and looked at Jessica. She choked out a "how."

"You come back with us of course. The whitecoats have the power to make Fang live. They did it to me so they can do it for him. What do you say will you and Fang come back with us? Then they will fix up Fang and he can leave but you must stay." I saw Max considering it.

"NO! Max don't do it. Max we will figure out another way just don't sacrifice yourself for me please."

Max just shook her head at me and said to Jessica. "Deal. Flock meet Fang at the one place with the hawks." They knew where that was and they looked scared and worried. "Can these things let go of me so I can say goodbye to my family?"

"Let go of her and let her say goodbye to her precious flock." Jessica ordered. They let go of her and she walked over the flock. She hugged and kissed each of them and reassured them everything was going to be alright.

She turned around once she was done. "Okay I'm ready." The flyboys were on her again and they lifted her and me up and took us away from the family.

Jessica flew where we all could hear her. "Now just to make sure you don't try to escape we will be knocking you out." Seeing the look on my face she laughed. "Don't worry big brother Max will be there when you wake up. I promise." I knew she wasn't lying but I still didn't want to go without know what was happening.

An eraser came up to me and stabbed me with a needle. I looked over at Max and saw another did the same for her. She looked over and mouth _I'm sorry. _And _I love you soooo much. _

I had time to mouth _It's okay and I love you too. _Before she slumped down and I followed soon after. I slipped into darkness not knowing what lies ahead for Max and I only knowing it's not going to be easy.

**Okay so it's really short but I'm tired so it's not great. I hope you like it though please tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**Peace Out!**

**Fang's Lover…soon to be Jazzy776**


	4. Fighting and Losing

**All right this is my last chapter for a while b/c I'm going to be gone. So here it is! I'm still debating whether or not have Fang die! I guess u will just have to read to find out though!**

**Read and Review!**

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. The only thing I own is the extra characters. James Patterson owns Maximum Ride!**

Chapter 3 Max's POV

I woke up in a huge room like the one Fang and I we in the last time only it was bright. I tried to figure out how we got here when it all came back. "Oh crap. What have I done now?" I slowly got up into a standing position. I looked around again to see if there was some way of knowing what was going on. I saw a shape in the corner. "Fang." I ran over to him to see if he was okay.

He was on his stomach so I rolled him over slowly just in case he broke something. You never know with Erasers. He looked to be all right but I couldn't be for sure until he woke up. I put his head in my lap and messed with his hair waiting for him to get up.

It was about fifteen minutes until he did wake up. He groaned and opened his eyes then closed them fast. Realizing that the light was to bright **(hey that kinda rhymes LoL) **I put my hand to block the light from getting into his eyes. "It's okay you can open your eyes again." He slowly opened his eyes a little bit and seeing that the light was gone opened them all the way. "Hey Fang, how you feeling?"

"A little sore but other then that I'm good. What about you?"

"I'm fine."

Fang looked like he suddenly remembered where we are and why we're here. "Max…" Fang growled.

"I know I know I messed up okay I was worried about you. Maybe they can help us."

"Max I thought we were planning to go to Jeb to figure out a way."

"I know but he's not part of the school anymore. He might not know what to do." I looked down at him. "I'm sorry Fang. I guess we won't have that wedding now." I leaned down and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

But Fang wasn't having that. He grabbed my head and brought my mouth to his. When we pulled away to breath he whispered, " We will have that wedding, Max. We will get out of here…together." Then he covered my mouth with his mouth once again.

"Ewwww isn't that disgusting? I always have to walk in on you two when your making out." I broke apart from Fang and saw Jessica standing in the doorway. When she saw that she had our attention she spoke again. "Come on Barb needs to see you." **(If you forgot Barb is from Being in Love she introduced Jessica to them.)**

I slowly got up after Fang. He grabbed my hand (the hand with the ring on it) and we followed Jessica out the door.

Well I won't explain the details of what happened during the meeting but I came to that me and Fang have to fight in order for me to save him. They want to know how strong we are against each other. Oh and I punched Barb in the nose that was the best part.

So here we are. In the middle of the arena getting ready to fight each other. Okay our way of getting ready is a bunch of "I won't hurt you" "I'm sorry" and making out. **(Sorry couldn't help it) **Finally we had to start fighting.

Again I won't bore you with details but we didn't hit hard and didn't actually fight. Finally Barb shouted, "STOP!" She walked towards us and I was about to go punch her again when I saw in the corner of my eye Fang fall.

I ran over to him. "Fang are you okay?" He didn't answer. I felt for a pulse…

**(I was going to end it there but I decided to be nice since it's already going to be a short chapter.)**

…….he didn't have one. I looked up and Barb. "Help!"

She just stood there. "Why would I. This is what we want. Fang out of the picture. Fighting with him just made his expiration date move up."

I won't repeat to you what I said but they weren't words for little kids. I looked back at Fang and held him tight and started crying. Fang, my family, my other half, my right hand man, my best friend, my fiancée, my one true love, has hit his expiration date.

The End………

lol I'm just kidding!

**Crying that was sad. But if I get enough people I might MIGHT bring him back. Thanks for reading this chapter hope you like it. Oh and sorry it's short!**

**Peace out **

**Jazzy776**


	5. Losing another

**Okay so I know a lot of you hate me right now! Some even threatened me! So if I get enough reviews then I might bring Fang back. It really depends on what mood I'm in. ANYWAYS here's the next concentrate! And after I thought about it this chapter might make more of you hate me!**

**Read and Review PLEASE!!!!!**

Chapter 4 Max's POV

This can not be happening. Fang can't be gone. It's just not possible. We were supposed to get married and live out our lives together. He wasn't supposed to die before our relationship even started. I heard people in the background. I think they were congratulating each other. That's when I snapped out of it. They killed him and now its time for payback.

I know he was gone but I still whispered in his ear, "I'll be right back." Then I turned and looked at Barb and the others who gathered around. I gave them a look that said "Your about to die." All of their grins were wiped off of their faces. "Now you people did a really horrible thing so you can't possibly think you will go unpunished?" I saw Barb grab a walkie-talkie from here side. She said something into it and then turned back to me and smiled.

"Well looks like we were wrong. You aren't our best experiment ever. So we are now able to terminate you. Just think as soon as our job is done you will be with your beloved mutant freak." She laughed evilly. "Erasers attack."

Then the room filled with a hundred erasers. I took a fighting stance and made sure I was close enough to Fang. I don't want anyone of these _dogs_ coming close to him. "Bring it on."

And they did. They all attacked at once. I fought and fought but I was no match against a hundred erasers but I still tried. Then when I wasn't looking an eraser came behind me and hit me with something heavy in the back of my head.

I saw stars and the other erasers took the distraction and started hitting me, tearing my skin off. I knew these were my last moments on earth. The bright side on dieing is I get to be with Fang again.

I let darkness start to take me. The last thing I say before I died was four dark shapes appearing out of thin air. Then I was lost.

Iggy's POV

I couldn't believe Max agreed to that. We of course after a few minutes after they left started following them. I won't give you the boring details but we ended up in front of the School.

"Alright guys now we need to get in."

"They want Fang and Max to fight so she can speed up the expiration date Fang has." Angel said. Fang has his expiration date? No time to worry about that. First we need to get in. "They are starting to fight." Must get into building. "Oh my gosh…Fang" she started crying. "Fang's dead." Oh crap how are we going to get in. "They are going to kill Max too. She's fighting she is trying to win. She just got hit." MUST GET IN! All of a sudden there was a bubble around all of us then we all disappeared and reappeared in a room were there we erasers everywhere I could feel them.

I heard Max struggling to stay alive but then she just seemed to give up. Then I couldn't hear her breathing anymore. It just stopped. Angel spoke up. "Guys…I think…Max is dead too."

We were still in a room full of erasers so I took immediate action. "Guys worry about them later right now we have to fight." They all agreed and we started kicking eraser butt. We killed and wounded most of them and the rest ran away…I think. Nudge said that even the white coats ran. Once the room was emptied we ran to were Fang and Max were lying.

Nudge's POV

Iggy felt each of their wrists and then tried again while shaking his head. I felt tears well up Max and Fang can't be gone. What are we going to do?

Iggy spoke up. "Guys I think we should take them to Max's mom' house so we can bury them.

With those words I remembered something. "Iggy is Jeb staying there too?"

"Um I guess why?" He was very said.

"Because maybe he can bring them back. He did for Ari."

Iggy nodded suddenly seeming happier. "Yeah and he probably will be able to bring them back. Good job Nudge."

I smiled proudly. "Iggy do that thing again but make us go to Max's mom' house."

He started to concentrate and I saw the bubble thing come around us again.

We disappeared, with the bodies of Max and Fang, from a place that you lose hope in, and going to a place we hope will bring hope back.

**Hahahahahahaha. I'm sorry I was feeling evil when I wrote this chapter! Again please don't hate me I promise things will get better!!!!!! Review and tell me what you think and sorry for such a short chapter!**

**Peace out! **

**Jazzy776**


	6. Again dont hate me!

**Okay so im working on the next chapter right now but I don't know if I can get it done today. I wont be able to work on it until next week! School has been keeping me super busy! Sorry for the delay but ill try to update as soon as I can!**

**Jazzy776**


	7. Hope

**I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I have been soooooo busy w/ homework and babysitting that I haven't got a chance to write. Please forgive me! Anyways here's the next chappie hope you enjoy it!**

**Read and Review!**

**Jazzy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. The only thing I own is the extra characters. James Patterson owns Maximum Ride!**

Chapter 5

Nudge's POV

The next thing I saw was Dr. Martinez's house. Iggy's new power is really useful. Now we won't have to fly forever. Except I love to fly…and so does Max and Fang so I think we should only use Iggy's power if we really need to. We all helped carry Max first, then Fang, to the front door.

Angel knocked on the door and seconds later Jeb opened the door. "Well hello ki…" He saw Max and Fang. "Oh…come in, come in." We walked in as Jeb held the door open for us. We

put them in the guest bedroom. And Jeb ushered us into the living room. "Tell me what happened."

So we told him everything from Max losing control to them di…going away for a little bit to deciding to come here for help. During this Jeb was taking notes. Once we were done Jeb looked up from his notes and said "Alright I'll see what I can but it will take a while." With that he left and we all sat in silence.

Five Hours Later (still Nudge's POV)

We've been sitting around for about five hours now waiting for Jeb to come out when the door to the guestroom opened and closed. We all jumped up and waited to find out what happened. Jeb and Dr. Martinez came out and they were smiling. We all jumped for joy and started talking. "Kids Max and Fang are fine. You guys will be able to see them soon but right now they just wanted to be together."

Max's POV **(before she came back to life...lol that sounds funny)**

It's peaceful here. The only thing that would make this place better if Fang was with me. The next thing I knew Fang was next to me. "Max????"

I turned to him and hugged him hard. "Oh Fang. I've missed you so much." He hugged me back.

"I've missed you too but where are we?" He looked around.

I glanced down. "Um...I... think we are dead."

Fang's face remained calm. "I guess that's possible. Well at least we are here together." He pulled me to his chest tighter and kissed the top of my head. "I love you Max."

"I love you too, Fang." Then he slowly sat down pulling me with him and we just sat together in silence just enjoying each other's company. At least until I felt something pulling me. I glanced up at Fang and he seemed to be feeling it too. Then I blacked out.

When they come "back to life" **(hahaha that still sounds funny also still Max's POV)**

I woke up on something soft and fluffy. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was in a bedroom and not just any bedroom but my parents' guest room bedroom. I felt movement besides me and looked over and saw Fang waking up.

"Jeb, they are awake." I heard my mother's voice.

"M..om." I moaned.

"Oh sweetheart. Don't ever do that again I thought I lost you."

"I'm sorry mom." I heard Fang groan and I turned to him. "Fang we're alive."

I saw Fang smile a little bit. I moved closer wanting to feel his warmth. "I'm so happy Fang."

Jeb cleared his throat. "I'll send the kids in in a little bit okay?" I nodded and my mom and dad left.

Fang put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "I'm sorry Fang. It's all my fault you died I should have just waited until we came here."

"Don't worry bout it u were worried about me. If I were a girl I would have done the same thing."

"If you were a girl? What are you say..." I didn't finish because Fang leaned down and covered my mouth with his. I felt his tongue asking for entrance and I of course granted it. We haven't kissed in what felt like forever so both of us were enjoying this. When we broke apart I laid my head on his chest. "I'm so glad things are back to normal...sort of.."

"Me too, Max, me too." Then I realized how tired I was even though I've been "asleep" for only god knows how long. I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep...that lasted about 10 minutes because the next thing I knew the door was opened and four excited kids ran into the bedroom and started attacking us.

**Okay so there it is...i might do one more chapter for this story and then i think thats it unless you want me to do more! Once again sorry i havent updated in sooooo long. Hope u enjoyed this chapter and now u cant be mad at me b/c i brought them back! Please Review!!!!**

**Peace out! **

**Jazzy776**


	8. OMG! not a chapter sorry :

**AUTHOR"S NOTE-Not a chapter yet.**

**OH MY GOSH!! I'm SOOO sorry for not updatin at all. I've been so busy. but its almost summer so ill have more time. I can try to update tomorrow but i highly doubt i will be able too and i wont be able to update for 3 more weeks. But i will update in at least a month. I'm tryin to figure out where to go w/ the story if u have any ideas they are welcomed! Once again im sooo sorry for the update in months!**

**Truly sorry,**

**Jazzy776**


	9. Happy ending

**OMG I am so sorry! It's seriously been forever since I've updated but my life is really complicated right now. anyways this is probably my last chappie b/c im startin to have no time to update. i might start another story but only if u guys want me too. i already have one started i just have to type it. **

**Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. The only thing I own is the extra characters. James Patterson owns Maximum Ride!**

Chapter 6-Max's POV

After explaining to the flock over and over again what it was like being dead we finally got out of bed because to tell you the truth I was starving. My mom cooked us a delicious breakfast...or lunch...or maybe its dinner. I lost track of time so I have no idea what time or what day it is. But you know what I don't really care.

"More eggs sweetie?" My mother politely asked.

"No thank you, I'm full." She nodded and patted me on my head.

I looked over at Fang. He had his eyes closed at looked like he was savoring our first real meal in a while. He opened his eyes and looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and looked at m left hand. I'm surprised my mother hasn't said anything about it. I suppose I should tell her but I'm a bit worry o what her reaction will be. I decided I will tell her and Jeb today.

I'm so glad to be back with my family again. Not only that but I'm engaged to my true love who also happens to be my best friend.

Once everyone was done eating they went into the living room to watch a movie. I grabbed Fang and pulled him into the room we woke up in before he could follow them.

"Fang I think we should tell them."

"Tell them what?"

I sighed; Fang can be so slow sometimes. I lifted my left hand so he could see the ring he gave me.

"Oh...well if you want."

"I really want to." He nodded and we went into the living room. "Guys we have something to tell you." They paused the movie. "Fang and I are engaged."

Everyone was enthusiastic bout the news. The Flock came over and hugged us both and told us congrads. My mom came over with tears in her eyes. "Max, I'm so proud of you. And you made a great choice." She hugged me. Then she hugged Fang.

Jeb hugged me. Even though I'm still mad at him I hugged him back. He shook Fang's hand.

Once it was over we all watched a movie and spent the rest of the day hanging out and playing outside.

When it was time for bed, Fang and I went to the room we were sharing and got into bed.

"Fang, I love you." I placed my head on his chest and he put his arms around me.

"I love you too, Max." I looked up and he leaned his head down and kissed me. The kiss had so much love in it.

Once we broke away, I laid my head on his chest again and sighed. I was happy. I couldn't be anymore happy. Maybe things we looking up for my family and me. I was getting married, I had a family who I love and who love me.

Sure we still had the school after us but for once I didn't care at this moment. I just wanted to relax with my love and not worry bout anything.

I closed my eyes and the last thing I felt was a kiss on my head from Fang and I drifted off.

THE END!!

**Sorry it's kinda short but I haven't been myself lately and couldn't write. And I got tired of waiting for my writer's block to go away and I just wanted to finish this story finally. Sorry if I disappointed any of you. **

**Peace out!**

**Jazzy776**


End file.
